Secrets Told
by misanagy
Summary: The Night Wisps love to talk and the girls secret ends up revealed.


Secrets Told

Cara walked next to Kahlan and tried to ignore the unnerving chirping that reached her ears. She had already complained about it, only to have Kahlan give her a speech about how the pregnant Night Wisp needed someone to talk with and keep her company, otherwise she would die. Seeing as she was stuck with the acute noise, the resigned Mord'Sith limited her protests to annoyed sighs and rolling eyes and was actively blocking out the conversation between Kahlan and the glowing bug.

She was succeeding in her self-imposed task when something seemed to change in the conversation between Confessor and Wisp. Cara had no idea what the Wisp was telling Kahlan, but what caught the blonde's attention was Kahlan's secretive and vague answers. Cara glanced at the brunette suspiciously and noticed the Confessor staring at her, only to blush and avert her eyes the moment Cara's green ones caught her searching gaze. Kahlan had been yapping about how she too wanted to start a family someday, but that it was complicated for her and that love was a luxury Confessor's didn't have. But now, even if Cara followed Kahlan's suggestion of listening to the Wisp closely, she couldn't be sure about what they were talking about; although she had her suspicions.

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" the Mord'Sith asked bluntly, smirking when Kahlan gave her a surprised look. It seemed that her assumption had been right.

"We were talking about love," Kahlan replied with a secret smile on her lips. She wasn't lying to Cara; she and the Night Wisp had indeed been talking about love, but she didn't want to share the details of that conversation with the blonde just yet. Knowing that Cara wouldn't probe if the theme of the conversation was love, Kahlan decided to leave it at that - for now.

"Oh," Cara muttered, confused with Kahlan's answer. She took an extra second to survey Kahlan's happy expression and seeing the sincerity on the Confessor's face decided that maybe she had been wrong; there's no way Kahlan would have been talking about her and love at the same time. "I see you changed the subject," she replied sarcastically, her confused expression returning to her usual stoic one.

At the blonde's response, Kahlan's smile widened. Kahlan noticed Cara's confusion, and what looked almost like disappointment on the blonde's features. Unbeknownst to Cara, she had in fact been right about who Kahlan and the Wisp were talking about, and the blonde's sarcasm was correctly translated by Kahlan as it being a defensive response. This detail only served to enforce what the Wisp had been telling her; although she was still somewhat reluctant to admit it, she had been noticing subtle changes in Cara for a while now, she'd just never had someone telling her so frankly what they probably meant until know.

"I wish you had been there," Cara whispered with a smile. "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she said as her smile widened impossibly and her eyes shone with a rare display of emotion.

Kahlan returned the blonde's exhilarated smile with a sweet one of her own. She had never seen the Mord'Sith like this and it made her chest swell with a dormant affection that only now was showing its true depth. Kahlan stood for a moment watching Cara turn around and walk slowly away. The words of the Night Wisp echoing inside her head, telling her that Cara's affection for her went way beyond friendship and only showed signs of growing stronger. She had agreed with the Wisp when the small creature said that Cara had great difficulty when it came to understanding and admitting her own feelings. Before they got into Gar territory, the fragile being had advised Kahlan to nudge the lost Mord'Sith to admit and confess her feelings, to which Kahlan had laughed and said that that was no easy task. To Kahlan's surprise, the Night Wisp had only giggled, telling her that it might be easier than she thought and assured Kahlan that she was going to try to push the stubborn Mord'Sith in the right direction.

They had traveled for the rest of the day, their destination being the meeting point with Richard and Zedd. Given Kahlan's injured foot, they couldn't travel as quickly as they normally would and Cara had insisted rather forcefully that they made camp well before dark; failing miserably in her attempts to hide her concern for Kahlan's well being. The blonde had promptly took Kahlan's pack form the brunette's shoulders, pulling out the Confessor's bed roll and extending it on the ground before motioning for Kahlan to sit down. After the brunette complied, Cara had busied herself with making a fire in front of Kahlan and then had kneeled at the brunette's feet to tend to Kahlan's twisted ankle.

"You're very gentle," Kahlan commented distractedly while she watched fascinated as Cara massaged oil into her foot almost reverently, intending to diminish the swelling.

The Mord'Sith just made a noncommittal sound, never lifting her eyes from her working hands. After finishing, the blonde carefully wrapped Kahlan's foot in the white bandages and moved to stand up. Kahlan's closed fingers around her wrist stopped her and made her look at Kahlan inquisitively.

The Confessor pulled on Cara's arm, bringing the Mord'Sith close to her and at the same time leaning forward to place a sweet and lingering kiss to the corner of the blonde's mouth. Kahlan smiled faintly when she heard the small, but perceptible gasp leaving the other woman's lips.

"Thank you," Kahlan whispered close to Cara's slightly parted lips. Her blue eyes looking deeply into the unsure and, yes, fearful ones looking back at her.

Cara averted her eyes, feeling uneasy with the intense way Kahlan was gazing at her. The muscles on her back started to complain due to the awkward position she was in, leaning towards Kahlan without supporting her body. She was about to pull back when Kahlan, sensing her intentions, tugged on the wrist still enclosed in her warm fingers and forced Cara to flatten one hand next to the brunette's thigh in order to prevent herself from crashing on top of Kahlan.

"Cara, look at me," Kahlan pleaded, determined to confront the Mord'Sith about what had been building between them and conveniently ignored by both - until now.

The blonde chanced a look into the blue eyes, dreading what Kahlan was looking for and knowing that the brunette would probably find what she had been fighting to hide for a while now. It was one thing to admit her feelings to an annoying Night Wisp, who sneakily pulled the confession out of her, but it was another one to tell Kahlan about her growing feelings.

"Earlier, I was talking about you with the Night Wisp," Kahlan revealed quietly, almost expecting Cara to bolt at any moment.

"I thought you were talking about love," Cara said with what she expected to be a little wit, but she cursed internally when her voice came out hoarse with emotion, as well as trembling in expectation of what Kahlan was getting at.

"I was," Kahlan confirmed. "The Wisp was telling me that she thought you had feelings for me," the Confessor finally revealed, closing her fingers more tightly around Cara's wrist, anticipating Cara's attempt to get away from her. "Don't you dare run away from me," Kahlan said, lifting her other hand to cup Cara's endearingly rosy cheek. The brunette's eyes shifted between Cara's own and the blonde's tempting lips.

Kahlan brushed her thumb comfortingly over Cara's cheek, pleased that the blonde was still close to her, green eyes searching her own for the brunette's intentions. Encouraged by Cara's soft look and not wanting the blonde's insecurity to lead the Mord'Sith away from her, Kahlan closed the small distance between them and tenderly captured Cara's lips in a tentative kiss.

"What are you doing?" Cara asked in a low whisper, separating her mouth from Kahlan's only enough to speak clearly.

Kahlan opened her eyes to find Cara's tightly closed. If Kahlan didn't know any better she would've thought the blonde was in physical pain. Aware that her actions were probably extremely unexpected to Cara, Kahlan slid her hand from Cara's wrist and up her arm, until she had the blonde's apprehensive face cradled between her hands. She let her fingers caress the skin behind the blonde's earlobe in a comforting gesture, but it still wasn't enough for Cara to open her eyes.

"What I've been wanting to do for a long time," Kahlan confessed, realizing how true her words were.

The Confessor's admission finally made Cara open her eyes. The blonde looked at Kahlan and felt her defenses crumble under the caring way Kahlan was looking at her. Without saying a word, Cara leaned forward and captured Kahlan's lips in a tender and unhurried kiss. Moving one hand to support Kahlan's back, Cara used her weight to push the Confessor down on the bedroll without breaking the kiss. Kahlan sighed contently into the kiss when she felt the heat of the Mord'Sith's body covering her own. Cara traced the brunette's lips with her tongue, mapping the supple flesh and enjoying how Kahlan shivered beneath her.

Cara lifted her head to look questioningly down at Kahlan, still unsure of their actions, but already trembling with desire at the sight of the beautiful body compliantly spread beneath her own. Kahlan once again gave Cara a reassuring look and smiled when the blonde slid the back of her gloved fingers down the brunette's cheek and then turned them to trace the tips over the Confessor's jaw line. Kahlan let out a breathy moan at the faint caresses on her skin. She caught Cara's caressing hand and took the glove off before guiding it to lie above her rapidly beating heart.

Cara pressed her palm to Kahlan's chest, feeling the thumping beneath her glove but furrowing when she couldn't feel the soft skin. Taking her gloves off and reaching for her agiels to put them on the ground, the Mord'Sith returned her hands to the laces of Kahlan's dress, glancing at an approving brunette before undoing them. With Cara's help, soon Kahlan was lying on the bedroll completely naked, observing Cara as the blonde seemed to be completely entranced by her curves. Trying to get Cara's attention, Kahlan tucked the blonde's hair behind one ear, gasping slightly at the unshed tears in the green eyes when the Mord'Sith looked back at her.

"Come here," Kahlan whispered at the blond hovering above her, the fire behind Cara giving the woman a mesmerizing halo of light. Cara immediately acquiesced and once again brought their lips together, this time more passionately.

Kahlan moaned as the blonde's tongue invaded her mouth; the skillful way in which it played with her own tongue leaving Kahlan dizzy and feeling a flutter in her stomach. Encouraged by Kahlan's sounds of pleasure, the Mord'Sith pressed her body more firmly against Kahlan, making the Confessor groan at the harsh feel of the leathers against her hardening nipples. Kahlan shuddered and closed her arms more firmly around Cara's strong back, moaning when the blonde let one hand trail down the brunette's side and ending up at Kahlan's thigh, lifting it to drape around her hip.

Kahlan's hips instinctively canted upwards, desperately searching for that much needed friction. Noticing this, Cara gladly pressed her red covered thigh on Kahlan's center as she moved her mouth to kiss along the brunette's jaw line. Kahlan moaned loudly at the new pleasuring sensation and frantically clawed at the laces on Cara's back. Understanding the hint and desperate to feel Kahlan's hot skin on her own, Cara sat up to undress herself. Not able to restrain herself and feeling a building excitement inside her, Kahlan hooked her calf on the blonde's lower back and pulled Cara towards her. The blonde chuckled at Kahlan's impatience; throwing the upper part of her leathers aside and bending to place wet kisses over Kahlan's abdomen while unlacing her pants.

Kahlan arched her back to press herself more into the blonde's hot mouth, tangling her fingers through the blonde's wild tresses. Cara sat up on her heels after discarding the remaining leather and gazed hungrily down at Kahlan. As an invitation, the brunette only smiled shyly up at Cara and slowly opened her legs so that the blonde could nestle between them. With a lopsided smile, Cara moved her hands to the back of Kahlan's thighs and dragged the Confessor towards her, hissing in pleasure when their skin collided. Kahlan moaned when Cara's lips returned to her toned abdomen, but her breath quickly increased when the blonde's tongue darted out to burn a slow path up her body. While licking Kahlan's soft skin, Cara positioned herself so that she was stretched on top of Kahlan, her elbows supporting her weight and her stomach flush against Kahlan's heated and wet sex.

At the feeling of Cara's body pressed against her most intimate place, Kahlan groaned in need as her hips started to rock against Cara instinctively. With one hand tracing random patterns on Cara's back and the other on the blonde's head encouraging the woman's passionate kisses, Kahlan whimpered at the pleasurable sting Cara's teeth were provoking on her stiffened nipples. The Mord'Sith moved one hand to the base of Kahlan's arched back and aided the brunette's thrusting motions while her mouth lavished Kahlan's heavy mounds with an eager mouth.

Kahlan started to tremble under Cara, her thrusts becoming more forceful. Cara released the hard pebble between her lips and placed open mouthed kisses up the column of Kahlan's throat. The Confessor whimpered in protest when the pressure on her center disappeared as Cara lifted herself up a little and ended the satisfying contact. Hovering teasingly close to the brunette's body, Cara attacked Kahlan's lips in a heated kiss, making the Confessor quickly forget what she was complaining about.

Cara ended the kiss abruptly and looked intensely into Kahlan's eyes. The blonde lowered her body to meet Kahlan's once again, this time bringing their centers together in a perfect fit. She watched as Kahlan's hooded eyes shot wide open and the brunette's hands darted to her tanned hips, bringing her down more firmly. Cara rested her forehead on Kahlan's, gazing into the blue eyes as she started to rock her hips against Kahlan's. The brunette's moans increased as Cara rotated her hips in a tantalizing rhythm that reduced Kahlan to a quivering mess.

Every time Cara thrust forward, the blonde let her whole body glide over Kahlan's. Her stomach sliding easily over Kahlan's sweaty one; her full breasts pressed together against Kahlan's, feeling the hard rosy peeks teasing her own. Kahlan's frenzied hands grabbing and clawing at her skin, trying to hold on to her. The hot puffs of air against her lips as Kahlan panted lost in her pleasure. The copious amount of wetness spilling from their center's as their thrusting hips brought their clits together in now desperate and erratic movements. All of this was leaving Cara drunk with pleasure.

Kahlan whimpered as she felt a tightening in her lower stomach that hinted at the pleasure awaiting her, but also reminding her of the dangers of that same pleasure. The Confessor closed her eyes tightly for a moment in order to control herself and then opened them to gaze warningly at Cara. Recognizing Kahlan's warning, the Mord'Sith gave a small understanding nod and regretfully readied herself to get away from the Confessor.

"Wait," Kahlan spoke between ragged breaths. "I want you to…" she panted while blushing profusely, gazing into Cara's green eyes as if expecting Cara to read the rest of her words in her eyes.

Cara didn't disappoint her when the blonde renewed the force of her thrusts, showing her that she had understood Kahlan's request. The knowledge that Kahlan wanted to feel Cara become undone on top of her before the Confessor could reach her own peak was all it took for the excited blonde to reach her orgasm and scream Kahlan's name as every muscle on her body spasmed in blinding pleasure.

Kahlan bit her lip hard as she held on to Cara's arching back. The sound of her name being shouted by Cara while the blonde convulsed on top of her brought her dangerously close to the edge. With Cara's safety first and foremost on her mind, Kahlan gently but firmly pushed the Mord'Sith away from her. Noticing this, Cara rolled to Kahlan's side, avoiding any contact with the Confessor's skin, but not before guiding Kahlan's own hand to the wetness between the brunette's legs. The blonde gently took one of Kahlan's fingers and pushed it inside the brunette along with one of her own, making Kahlan's breath catch in her throat for a moment. The blonde placed her finger on the back of Kahlan's and hooked it upwards, forcing the brunette's digit to graze a rough patch of inner skin that made Kahlan groan at the new and exhilarating sensation. Trusting that the Confessor understood her silent guiding, the blonde retreated her finger from inside Kahlan's hot sex and let her hand slide over the brunette's, pressing at the back of Kahlan's hand to consequently press the heel of the brunette's hand on the abandoned bundle of nerves.

Glancing to her side to make sure Cara was safe from her deadly touch, Kahlan finally gave herself to the mind-blowing orgasm that ripped through her entire body. The control she had on her power slipped away from her as she arched her back until only her head and backside were holding up her contracted body. Kahlan's free hand darted to press against the back of the other one, increasing the pressure on her center as it engulfed her finger hungrily and sent ripples of pleasure along her body.

Coming out of her high, Kahlan's back lowered itself back on the bed roll, her tired lungs struggling to catch a much need breath. The brunette rolled her head lazily to the side to see Cara laying on the hard ground in a similar position and gazing back at her with a look of adoration. A smile from Kahlan was all it took for Cara to get up and lie next to the spent Confessor. Taking a moment to grab a discarded blanket next to them, the blonde covered them both to protect them from the chilly night air and propped herself on one elbow, looking down at Kahlan.

"So the Night Wisp was right?" Kahlan asked in a whisper after a few moments of comfortable silence, enjoying how Cara absentmindedly played with her dark air.

"The chirping is annoying," Cara said before her features broke into a wide and happy grin. "But it's also right," the blonde admitted readily, pleased at the happy smile her admission brought to Kahlan's lips.

Without hesitation, Cara lowered herself and gave Kahlan a kiss that was more than a caress, it was a promise; one that not only had Cara giving herself to Kahlan, but as the brunette returned the kiss with equal passion, it was also one that had Kahlan giving herself to Cara.


End file.
